What to Expect
by Louisemc86
Summary: While waiting on the results that will change her life, Bella imagines all the things that will happen next. Entry for The Fruit's on the Vine TwiFic Contest


**A/N** Here is my entry for the Fruits on the Vine Twific Contest. I would like to thank everyone involved in the, you all done a great job with it.

A big thankyou to MariahajilE for Beta'ing for me, on fairly short notice.

I really do hope you enjoy my little story. Please leave me a review and tell me what you thought.

* * *

_This is really happening._

I'm hiding in the bathroom, holding the test that could change my life. I've been standing here for ten minutes, trying to get the courage to do it. Edward is going to be home any second now.

All the signs add up: I'm late, the nausea, the tiredness. Then there's my intuition. It's telling me things are changing.

I don't know if I want the test to be positive or negative. We've talked about having kids, but are we ready for them now?

This is crazy. I shouldn't even be worried about that. Edward is going to be an amazing father, whether it's now or in a few years' time.

_Just calm down and take the test. All this worrying isn't helping anything,_ I tell myself

"Okay, all I have to do is pee on a stick. I can do that," I say aloud to no one.

Finally, I get the courage I need to sit on the toilet and do what I have to do. I set the timer on my phone and do the only thing I can now: wait.

I read the directions on the box for the tenth time, making sure I've done everything correctly, and then try to distract myself.

I can't help but picture what is going to happen next if I _am_ pregnant.

_The aroma of the coffee all around me is sickening. This is my first taste of morning sickness, and I'm not really feeling up to meeting the girls, but it's our only chance to catch up this week._

_Edward and I decided to hold off telling our family and friends about the pregnancy a few more weeks until we've been to the doctor's and know everything's okay._

"_Bella, are you sure you're okay? You look paler than normal," Rose asks out of concern._

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit nauseated," I reply. "I think it's just the aroma of all the coffee beans."_

_Alice and Rose give each other a knowing look, and I know I've been caught. Because of the morning sickness, my brain didn't think of what it was saying._

"_Oh, my God, Bella. Are you pregnant?" they ask in unison._

"_What?! No! Of course not!" I lie unconvincingly. _

"_Does Edward know?" Alice asks._

_I sigh. There's no fooling Alice or Rose_

"_Yes. We found out last week."_

"_What did he say? Is he happy about it?" Rose asks._

"_He is so happy! He is already reading all the books," I laugh, remembering the pile of books Edward brought home yesterday._

"_How far along are you?" asks Alice._

"_We don't know for sure. We have an appointment next week, but I'm guessing about eight weeks or so," I reply._

_I look at Alice, who is buzzing with excitement._

"_We haven't told anyone, yet, not even our parents. So keep it quiet until we know what is going on." _

"_Of course. I can do that."_

_Rose and I look at each other and laugh._

"_Hey, don't laugh! I can keep a secret," she says in her own defense._

_The gel is cold on my stomach, but I don't care. I'm just so excited to see the baby for the first time. Of course, Edward is here holding my hand._

_The ultrasound technician puts the sensor to my stomach, and my eyes go straight to the monitor, where we can now see the picture of our baby. I know a huge smile is lighting up my face. I look to Edward, whose eyes are glued to the screen. He looks down and gives me a huge smile back._

"_Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the technician asks._

_I nod, and she turns to her machine. Then I hear the 'thump thump' coming from the speakers. I didn't think my smile could get any bigger, but somehow, when I hear the baby's heartbeat, it does._

"_That's a good, strong heartbeat," the technician says. "Everything is looking great for the baby. Congratulations!"_

"_Are you able to tell what the sex is?" Edward asks._

"_Not just yet. It's still a little early. We'll be able to at your next appointment, if that's what you want," she replies._

_I think about it for a moment and then decide._

"_No, I think I want it to be a surprise," I say to Edward_

_He looks a little disappointed but nods in agreement._

"_This is wonderful news!" Esme says, giving me a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."_

"_Thank you, Esme. I just hope my dad takes the news as well as you and Carlisle," I say._

"_I'm sure it'll be fine. Charlie will be thrilled about being a grandfather. When are you going to see him?"_

"_We're going for dinner tomorrow night."_

"_Well, good luck. Would you like some tea, Bella?"_

"_I would love one. Thanks, Esme," I reply. "Oh, we got a few extra sonogram pictures. We thought you and Carlisle would like one for the fridge or something."_

"_We have to tell him when he gets back, Bella," Edward says to me while Charlie goes to the men's room._

"_Can't we wait a bit longer? Like, I don't know, when he or she has graduated from college?" I reply nervously._

"_I think he'll find out before then."_

"_No, no. I have a plan. When he comes to visit, the baby can go stay with your parents, and we can just hide the baby's toys and things," I say seriously._

"_I don't think that'll work. Besides, he's on his way back now." he says, pointing to Charlie coming back from across the room. He sits back down and looks between Edward and me with cautious eyes._

"_So, you said you had some news for me, Bells," he says, looking into my eyes for some sign of what we are about to tell him._

"_Oh, um, yeah. We do," I say, looking to Edward for some help. He rounds his shoulders back to look taller and takes a deep breath._

"_Charlie, Bella and I are very excited about this, so please don't ruin this for her, for us," Edward begins._

"_Okay, please just tell me," Charlie says, starting to look worried._

"_Okay, Bella and I are-"_

"_I'm pregnant," I blurt out, interrupting Edward._

"_Pregnant," Charlie repeats in shock._

"_Yes, now remember what I said before. If you ruin this for Bella, she will never forgive you, and you won't be part of your grandchild's life," Edward says very seriously_

"_Don't worry. I don't want that to happen. Sorry. I'm still a little shocked, but I really am happy for you both."_

_My head snaps up when he says that. "Really? You're not mad?"_

"_Of course not, Bella. You're a grown woman now, not a little girl. You're going to be a great mother."_

"_That's what I think, too, Charlie," Edward says putting an arm around me._

_Charlie gives me a smile, and I get up to give him a hug._

"_Congratulations, Bella. I'm so proud of you," he whispers in my ear. I lean back up and wipe the tears that have formed in my eyes._

"_Babe, can you get me a snack please?" I ask Edward._

"_Of course. What do you want?"_

"_Um, Bump wants a Nutella-toasted sandwich."_

"_You really like them, don't you, Bump?" Edward asks, rubbing my slightly swollen stomach. I feel the baby move as if it's answering the question._

"_I'll be right back with that," he says, getting up of the couch._

"_Oh, and a glass of pineapple juice, please," I call out when Edward gets to the kitchen._

"_That's a new combination. Usually it's milk with the Nutella," he calls back_

"_I know, but Bump wants what Bump wants."_

_I get up and walk into the kitchen as Edward puts the bread into the sandwich press._

"_What do you think of Alexandra for a girl?" I ask._

"_I think it's nice. Add it to the list on the fridge," he replies._

_I look at the long list of names on the fridge next to our latest sonogram picture._

"_How are we ever going to choose just one name from this list?"_

"_Well, most of the names will be cut when we find out if it's a boy or a girl."_

"_Yes, but we still have five more months, and I don't think the list is going to get any shorter in that time."_

"_No, not at the rate you keep adding to it," Edward says with a chuckle._

"_What do you think, Bump? Which name do you like?" I ask, rubbing my belly._

"_Please, Alice. I need to sit down. My feet are killing me, and my ankles are already swollen to twice their normal size," I beg._

_I knew it was a bad idea to ask Alice to help me shop for baby things. She had gotten me up at the crack of dawn to get in first at a massive sale that a nursery shop was having, and then she had continued to drag me around to five other shops selling everything a baby could need._

_Alice looks at her watch and realizes how long it's been since I've sat down._

"_Shit, I am so sorry, Bella. I wasn't even thinking. Come on. Over here," she says, pulling me into a little café._

"_Okay, now that we are settled in, let's talk about the baby shower," Alice says after ordering coffee for herself and herbal tea for me._

_I know resistance is futile. Alice is going to throw me a baby shower whether I want one or not._

"_What ideas do you have?" I ask._

"_You're not going to fight me on it?" Alice asks in shock._

"_No, Alice. There's no point, and I don't have the energy. You just do want you want. I only have one condition."_

"_Deep breath in… and out," our Lamaze coach says._

"_This feels ridiculous," I whisper to Edward, who is sitting behind me and supporting me as my 'birthing partner.'_

"_I know, but all the studies show that this technique is good for mother and baby during birth," Edward replies._

_Since we found out I was pregnant, Edward has been researching everything to do with pregnancy and parenting. Every day, he tells me something new we needed to consider. At one point, he even tried to talk me into a water birth, because it's less stressful on both mother and baby._

_It really was a sweet way of him showing me how much he supports and loves me and our baby._

_And it makes me love him all that more._

_Alice is happy to comply with my one condition to the baby shower. My condition is that I don't want the cliché giggling girls and silly baby games. I want a classy baby shower, complete with cocktails for the ladies who can drink. _

"_So, what did you think of all my planning?" Alice slurs. She's had one too many champagne cocktails._

"_You did great, Ali. It was just as I pictured it; classy and elegant," I reply._

"_Yay! I am so happy for you and Edward. You guys really deserve this miracle," she says, rubbing my huge stomach._

"_Auntie Alice loves you, little baby," she coos to my stomach._

"_Okay, Ali. Let's go find Rose and get you home," I laugh._

"_No, that piece needs to be turned around. It won't fit that way," I say to Edward._

"_Really, the directions look like it's the other way," he replies._

"_I told you we should have gotten the one that comes assembled."_

"_No, I want to be the one to put our child's crib together. It's part of the nesting process."_

"_I thought it was the women who nested."_

"_Well, yes, it usually is, but I'm allowed to nest, too."_

"_I think it's sweet, you wanting to be so involved in everything. It makes me love you so much more," I say, pulling him towards me to give him a kiss._

"_You carrying my child is the most beautiful gift you could give. Supporting you as much as I can through this is the least I can do," he replies, rubbing my belly._

"_Okay, you're 8 ½ centimetres dilated now, Bella. If everything keeps going at this rate, you should be holding your little one soon," Dr. Gerandy says, taking off his gloves._

"_Is it too late for an epidural?" I ask through gritted teeth as I have another contraction._

"_Is it really that bad, Bella?" Edward asks, concerned. "I'm sure Dr. Gerandy can do something about the pain."_

"_I'm sorry, Bella. You're too far into labor for it to work now," Dr. Gerandy says with a sympathetic face._

_Ten minutes later, I'm at ten centimetres and ready to push._

"_Okay, Bella. On the count of three, take a deep breath and give us a big push," Dr. Gerandy encourages me. "One, two, three!"_

_I push as instructed, squeezing Edward's hand so tightly, I hear him groan in pain._

"_Okay, I can see the head. One more push, and we're done, Bella. On three…"_

_I take a deep and push one last time._

_In this moment, the world slows until I hear the first cry of my newborn baby, and I know that everything is going to be okay. _

_Dr. Gerandy holds the baby and asks, "Would you like to meet your daughter?"_

_I look up at Edward, who is staring at me in awe._

"_We have a daughter," I say to him._

"_We have a daughter," he says back._

_Dr. Gerandy places her gently in my arms. She is beautiful and perfect, and I can't believe Edward and I made her._

_Edward cuts the umbilical cord, and the nurses take the baby away to get cleaned up, weighed, and measured._

"_I love you so much, Bella," Edward says, leaning down to give me a kiss_

"_I love you, too, Edward."_

_Edward closes the bedroom door as quietly as he can without waking Phoebe. It doesn't work, and she lets out a cry._

"_Welcome to parenthood," he says as he gets up to check on her._

_It's our first night home, and we've already been inundated with visitors. Alice and Jasper came with bags of gifts for their goddaughter._

_Esme and Carlisle were so happy to meet their newest grandchild._

_Even Charlie was besotted by baby Phoebe. I had a feeling that he would be around all the time to teach his granddaughter all the things he had dreamed of teaching me._

The sound of my phone alarm pulls me from my thoughts. Instantly remembering what I was waiting for, I put down the box and pick up the little white stick that I had been so scared of earlier. But now, I can picture what is going to happen. I look at it excitedly, and a smile instantly spreads over my face.

"Good news, then?"

My head shoots up to where the voice is coming from. Edward is leaning against the door. I had been so lost in my thoughts of the future that I hadn't even heard him come in.

"Well, that depends on how you feel about turning the spare room into a nursery," I say, handing him the test, so he can see the results himself.

"I don't think that will be too difficult," he replies.

"Then, yes. Great news."


End file.
